Winx Diaries
by PrincessMusa4ever
Summary: The Winx and Specialists were big jerks to Musa, especially Riven. She leaves Magix and goes to Earth. She goes to Mystic Falls and gets involves with some supernatural drama. An old enemy returns and is after Musa. So is an enemy of the Salavators. Can they save her? I own nothing but the plot and things at home. (:
1. A Horrible Day

Musa's POV

We were walking all together to the mall. It was a very bright outside. Bloom was wearing a pink tanktop and a blue knee length skirt. She was also wearing blue heels with pink ribbons. Tecna was wearing a purple quater sleeve with green stripes. She was wearing dark green skinny jeans with it. She was wearing black converes. Stella was wearing a bright golden dress with matching heels. Aisha was wearing an aqua blue tube top and dark blue capris. She was wearing ble running shoes. Flora was wearing a pink sundress with a green ribbon around the waist with forest green heels. I was wearing an off the shoulder shirt that was red with a black heart and a music note inside it with black skinny jeans with purple flats.

"Musa, daddy doesn't know that Aisha has joined, so when we go shopping, could you not get anything?" Stella asked.

That made me very mad.

"Stella, you know you aren't the only one with money right? Oh wait, you probably don't cause you think you have everything!" I yelled and stormed off.

I walked back to Alfea and spell locked my door. After 2 hours of listening to music, I went over to Redfountain. I asked Saladin to go see the specialists and stormed up. I had memorizied the way and walked into their room. I saw Riven sitting down. He looked up, angered and walked over to me.

"Sky and Brandon told me you were rude to Bloom and Stella." Riven said.

"Riven, I can explain." I said.

"I thought you were better then that Musa." Riven said.

I felt tears form. One tear. Two tears. Three tears.

"Sure! Believe Sky, Belive Brandon, Believe Stella, just don't believe me!" I screamed while running away. I had so many tears comming down my face. I ran into our dorm room. Everyone was just sending me cold looks.

"This is the last straw!" I yelled and ran to Mrs. Faragonda's office.

"Musa, what's wrong?" She asked.

"I..I...would like to...withdraw for Alfea." I said crying.

"Why? What's happened?" She asked worridly.

I looked up and somewhat smiled.

"Everything's fine. I just want to withdraw." I said. She nodded and I left.

Normal POV

Musa left Mrs. Faragonda's office quickly. Mrs. Faragonda filled out the paperwork for her withdrawment from school is sadness. Mrs. Faragona had always liked Musa and thought she was one of the strongest girls to ever come. She would be the strongest soon. A prophecy will be coming soon. Mrs. Faragonda knew why she left. She had to let her as well. If she didn't, the horrible prophecy would come true.

* * *

**What prophecy does she mean?**

**Stella:What have we done? (starts sobbing)**

**Me: Oh you know, just hurt my feelings and turn everyone against me makin somethin bad start happenin soon. Everythin normal that you all do.**

**Bloom: Musa! Don't leave!t**

**Me: No. Review, Follow, and Favorite! (blasts the Winx and Specialists into a portal that takes them to Sparx)**


	2. Mystic Falls

Aisha's POV

We walked back from the mall 3 hours after Musa stormed off. We walked in and saw all of Musa's stuff gone. _Where was she?_

"Girls, where's Musa?" I asked, hoping they would know.

"I don't know." All but Tecna said.

"I might know. I put a tracking devise on her belongings. Even if she took it off, I could still find her." Tecna said.

Tecna was doing some kind of spell while everyone else was looking for any trace of why she might have left. We looked all over the room and couldn't find a thing that was her.

"She's on Melody." Tecna said.

"I called Brandon. He said Riven and her got in a fight." Stella said.

"Stel, did you tell anyone about the incident at the mall?" Flora asked.

"Only Brandon and Bloom told Sky." Stella said. We all gasped.

"Brandon and Sky must have told Riven and he got on to her. But he didn't even hear her side of the story!" I screamed. We ran out of the dorm and to Mrs. Faragonda's office.

"Mrs. Faragonda! Why is Musa on Melody?" Bloom asked.

"She decieded to withdraw because of you and the Specialists. I am very dissappointed in all of you. Telling her that she can't buy anything and telling your boyfriends who told her boyfriend and made her mad. She tryed to talk to you but you ignored her. She came down and withdrew from the school." Mrs. Faragonda said.

We all started crying.

Musa's POV

I walked into my room at the palace in Melody. I was 'princess' because Galeta, the true heir, was busy with school and I had to take her place at times. I saw all of my pictures of my so called 'friends'. I started crying and using magic to break them.

"THOSE TRAITOS! I screamed through my tears. I packed everything from my room and left. I made a portal and left for Earth. I removed the spell of Tecna's tracker and made sure it would only track me to Melody. I went through and saw the sign to the town. 'Mystic Falls' was the name of my new home. I walked over and saw a girl with amazing brown hair and eyes. She was with the cute guy who had light brown hair and dark brown eyes. They were talking to a guy with black hair and blue eyes and a girl with curly dark brown hair and brown eyes. I started to walk up to them but I heard something and listened.

"...we have to get the cure before Rebecca or Klaus. If not, all is lost." The boy with light brown hair said.

"I know a spell that might be able to hold Klaus inside somewhere as long as it is the New Moon. So we need it soon. There is one week left with the New Moon." The girl with curly hair said.

"Good. I would _love_ to be human again. I never wanted to be a vampire." The girl with straight hair said. I know what I'm getting into if I hang with them. Hopefully. Supernatural. Cool. I started walking up to them.

Elena's POV

"Good. I would _love_ to be human again. I never wanted to be a vampire." I said.

"Excuse me?" A girl said. She walked up with a backpack and 2 suitcases. She had midnight black hair with ocean blue highlights. She had dark blue eyes that looked hurt inside.

"Who are you?" Damon asked rudely. The girl looked startled.

"I'm new here. My name is Musa. I was wondering where a hotel might be." Musa said. She was wearing black skinny jeans with a red tank top that said 'music'.

"My name is Elena. This is Stefan, Damon, and Bonnie." I said. She smiled.

"So, is it fun being a vampire and a witch?" Musa asked. We looked at her startled.

"We have no idea what you are talking about." Bonnie said.

"You don't have to hide it. I heard you talking about the cure to vampirism about 2 blocks from here." She said sweetly.

"You're a vampire?" Damon asked.

"No. I know you, Elena, and Stefan are. Your friend Caroline Forbs is as well while her boyfriend Tyler Lockwood is a hybrid. Bonnie is a witch and your brother Jermey is a vampire hunter. You are running to find the cure to help Elena before she loses her humanity." She said.

"How did you.."Stefan started but Musa intruppted.

"You see, I'm not exactly human, but I'm not supernatural. I know all this cause one of my powers is to see the future. Also, know the history of everyone that was alive, is alive, and soon to be alive." Musa said.

We looked at each other worried.

So what are you?" I asked.

"A mythical creature. Something you all know in fairytales and mythes. Maybe legends."

"A fairy?" Stefan asked.

"Yes sir. I'm the orginal fairy of Music and Sound. But I have more powers then that." She said smiling.

"What else?" Damon said dangerously.

"Keeper of the Magical Dimension. In other words, I'm the strongest being alive."


End file.
